Twist Of Fate
by crystal rose24
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice. I really like this because I love static shock and Hotstreak is my favorite bad boy but I also think he could be really sweet and sensitive, as well as very protective of the woman that he loves... any way what if Serena should love all her memories? Gee wonder what would happen if they'd meet? Read what happens!


Our story begins in the negaverse...

Queen Beryle and the sailor scouts are waiting patiently for sailor moon to show up so that they can get started on the treaty that they agreed to sign stating that the negaverse is no longer a threat to the earth... At least Queen Beryle and her people any way...

"Where is Sailor Moon already! She's so late!" Sailor Mars said.

"I'm sure she has a good reason, besides it gives us a chance to get to know each other better." Said Queen Beryle smiling.

You see, Queen Beryle and her people left for two years after the sailor scouts defeated them and it was then they that they truely wanted to join forces with the sailor scouts and so that is how this meeting came to take place... The sailor scouts were indeed shocked when Queen Beryle contacted them requesting that they all sign a peace treaty. Sailor Mars and the other sailor scouts didn't truely trust Queen Beryle just yet but Sailor Moon was overjoyed! She remembered how Katsy and her sisters excepted the cleansing power of the silver crystal and became warriors of peace... Now Queen Beryle and all of her followers wished to do the same...

"Perhaps we could use this time to get better acquainted... After all its wonderful making new friends..." said Sailor Mercury...

The others agreed...

Meanwhile back on earth, Serena, secretly Sailor Moon, was stuck doing chores...

"Mom! Please! I have to meet my friends to study for an important test!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so dear! Go on now, you can't keep your study group waiting!Serena's mother said smiling.

Grateful to get away from her over bearing mother and father, and her pest of a little brother Sammy, she quickly transformed into sailor moon and teleported to Queen Beryle's castle. As she drew nearer, she was happy to hear friendly conversation between Queen Beryle and the sailor scouts. As she walked in, none other then big mouth sailor mars had to jump on her...

"Its about time you got here!" Sailor Mars yelled.

She never passed up the chance to get under sailor moon's skin.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, there were some things I had to do before I could come here." Said sailor moon.

Sailor Mars smirked, knowing what probably happened to make her late.

"Thats quite alright dear, no harm done." Queen Beryle smiled warmly and gave sailor moon a hug.

"Thank you so much for being so kind, I new there was good in everyone!" Sailor Moon said smiling, and hugged Queen Beryle in return.

They talked for many hours after the treaty had been signed... Then suddenly, a brilliant white light burst from sailor moon... Images began appearing at hyper speed, all of the ones who had died were now speeding by left and right, as if they were holograms. Sailor Moon's uniform suddenly began changing, now white, with bell sleeves, and her skirt grew thin like layered silk with rainbows. As the holograms began to solidify, a rainbow energy was admitted from her and transformed into hundreds of tiny butterflies. What were once holograms now lay as bodies of her fallen enemies. The butterflies covered the bodies and after they are absorbed, one by one, they revive... Queen Beryle had tears in her eyes as she rushed to hug her once fallen comrades. Once things were explained, everyone that sailor moon had brought back thanked her for the second chance they'd been given and vowed to do they're best to protect the universe from evil. As they got ready to say they're goodbyes Nephlite stepped forward...

"Sailor Moon, could I go to earth with you? You see, there is a very special person I wish to see again... I am truly in love with her... I never realized how much I loved her until now... Please..." said Nephlite.

Of course they were all hopeless romantics so they agreed and they and Nephlite returned to earth...

A short time later...

"Sailor Moon! What are you doing here!" Molly exclaimed.

"There's someone who has been waiting a very long time to see you again..." Sailor Moon said smiling.

"But who?! Who would want to see me?!" Molly asked puzzled.

It had been two years since Nephlite had been killed...

"I've been waiting for the day when I could come back and see you again Molly..." Nephlite said putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"But how... How were you able to come back to life..." Molly whispered as tears began falling down her cheeks.

It had been so long since she felt his arms around her. True they only knew each other a short time, but she had fallen deeply in love with him...


End file.
